


Perfect

by atlas_is_bad_news



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_is_bad_news/pseuds/atlas_is_bad_news
Summary: Steamy flushed work out session between a restrained Equius and an excited Nepeta





	Perfect

There was a distinct odour of sweat in the air as there always seemed to be around Equius. But this time it wasn’t just from the highblood alone, the small feline form of Nepeta sat in front of him. The idea was that as Nepeta came up from her sit up position and as Equius came up from his press up position on extended arms the two would meet face to face with each other. Nepeta took it as a challenge to make a silly expression every time they met noses together. As they met again, noses almost touching, Nepeta screwed her nose up and stuck out her little tongue. Equius chuckled softly as they paused between reps. As soon as Nepeta felt the contact from her lover her bright green eyes lit up and she tilted her head so her cheek was resting in his dripping wet hand, Equius had pushed all his weight onto his other hand to keep himself upright and at her level so that he could touch her. He trailed his thumb along her jaw line and let his eyes wander over the small fangs that poked out from her lips when she smiled. She was perfect to him. Small drops of sweat made their way down her temples and her hair was plastered to her forehead with the dampness, the perspiration also made an appearance on her upper lip in small twinkling orbs around her whiskers. It was useless trying to get her to change into something with less layers, she always insisted that she wore his clothes which were way too large for her and seemed to have his scent sewn into every piece of fabric. Even before they made their change from pale quadrant to red, Nepeta loved wearing Equius’ clothes. She wasn’t normally this sticky and sweaty, that seemed to just be a symptom of the sit up practice.   
“Water break!” She smiled and pounced to knock him over, Equius allowed his arms to give way and let himself fall over. He knew that she didn’t take the training as serious as others did, for her it was all fun, and an excuse to be with her mate. Equius trained up trolls for small fees while he wasn’t building robots and mechanisms for those of a higher blood than him, but Nepeta’s lessons were free and whenever they both had a spare moment. He tried to focus mainly on the trolls who barely made it through grubhood, those who struggled post-puberty troll life in its current state which seemed to be fighting until you got to the top. But then again his family never needed to worry about that, they were Zahhaks, strong and resilient in every way, but yet still submissive and serving, just the right mix of intimidating and reliable. Nepeta crawled over to grab a metal water bottle for them to share while Equius sat leaning on the wall. The young troll passed her elder the water and then landed in a sprawled pile in his lap, her head resting on one thigh with her face pressed to his hip and side in order to feel the closeness of him and the cold press of his blue blooded skin. The rest of her lean body was spread across Equius’ other leg. Equius sipped the water as he looked down on her, she was fragile to him, everything was fragile to someone who had that much strength, but she was irreplaceable. Too heavy a touch and Equius could break a bone or bruise her skin and he wouldn’t ever forgive himself for that. Nepeta’s tail flopped lazily behind her, Equius carefully placed a hand on her head, fingers in her hair. The couple had learned what they could and couldn’t do and how they were able to manage Equius’ issues with strength. Slow and steady Equius, slow and steady.

His eyes roamed over her sleepy body, ribs expanding and falling as she breathed to recover from the exercise. Her slim legs slightly curled up on him and her face a picture of calmness. But, shallowly, Equius' senses were more focused on her hand which was curled up in a loose fist over his crotch. He couldn’t tell if this action was one of coincidence from her exhausted slumber or whether it was a move of flirtation, which Nepeta often informed Equius of after he'd completely missed them. She opened her eyes a bit and looked up at him, blinking slowly with heavy dark lashes. Equius massaged her scalp under her hair, her eyes closed happily and a calm purr sounded from her. It vibrated through her body and onto Equius' lap, Nepeta's tail spiked up with only the tip flicking gently. The highblood rubbed just behind her horn and the purr became louder, it warmed Equius' bulge inside it’s sheath and caused a smile to spread over his mouth. When Nepeta started pawing at Equius' crotch he knew exactly what she wanted, he stroked down her back as he sipped from the bottle of water, watching the tip of her tail twitch and sway as she purred. Nepeta was a playful youngster so it wasn’t long until she was quickly nuzzling her face against the growing swell of his bulge sliding out of its stuffy sheath. Equius let out a breath and grabbed for a nearby towel as the sweat got in his eyes. 

“Nepeta...my dear” He stifled a grunt. 

Equius stroked her hair gently, using his other hand to slide over the dark hair of his stomach and down to the base of his bulge. Shivering at the contact he rubbed the ribbed slippery surface of it. Nepeta meowed softly and licked his wrist until Equius pulled his hand out, fingertips wet with natural blue lubricant. Her small green tongue darted out and licked his fingers clean with a louder purr. 

“My gorgeous little kitten” he whispered softly to her as he watched her mouth form miracles around his fingers, her warm low blood tongue coating his cold fingertips in hot saliva. 

Nepeta pulled back slowly and looked up at Equius with a slight pout on her cleft lips.

“Nepeta?” Equius frowned.  
“Hungry...” She bit her lip.

Equius smirked with his broken sharp teeth, he reached into his pants and slowly dragged out his lengthy blue muscle. Nepeta squealed excitedly and licked the side of the ribbed bulge which seemed to be curling to settle under Nepeta's jaw. Equius leaned back on the wall and watched carefully as Nepeta licked and sucked on his cold blooded tentabulge. The parts she couldn’t quite reach moved to slather wet ropes of slick over her face, it made Equius grin to see his lover’s face painted his in colours. His fingers found their way back into her soft dark curls, lifting one up every now and then to let it bounce back down when he let go. She was perfect to him. He watched her chirp and giggle as his muscle brushed the sensitive whiskers below her nose, he couldn’t control himself when she did this.

“Nepeta you’re doing so well....” Equius wasn’t used to crude language but he knew it was something his mate liked to hear so he did his best within reason. “You’re so perfect...so beautiful...” he petted her hair slowly as she opened her mouth more to let his length wriggle in as slowly as he could contain it to “That’s it Nepeta...there’s a good girl” 

The tip of his length nudged the back of her throat and she coughed it up with a hacking motion that he'd only seen her do when she needed a fur ball out. Equius held her face away from his overly eager bulge. 

“Nepeta we can stop-" 

“No!” She interrupted as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her coat “You said it felt good for you...”

“Nepeta it’s hurting your throat I can tell.” Equius said rather authoritatively. He didn’t like being harsh with her in any way but the last thing he wanted was her sacrificing herself for his pleasure. 

“But I know you like it” She whined. 

Equius wanted to choke her with it, he wanted to watch her green tears run down her cheeks as he stuffed himself down her tiny body. He wanted to fill her with his seed until she was spluttering it up and then do it all again, he wanted to hold her small jaw open by her fangs and force it all in until she screamed. Then knot fists in her short hair, forcing her head down, dowwwn girl, until her stomach was full and her nose was buried in his thick black hair and she was breathing his sweat. He wanted her dripping in it. She was so perfect to him, so fragile and opposite, so breakable. He wanted to own her, mind and body, he wanted her to beg day in, day out, for sex – not generally – for him. He wanted the girl who obsessed herself with romance to be lost without him, to need him, for her every thought to be of Equius Zahhak's body and touch and nothing else. He never wanted to see her with clothes on, never on two feet, never wanted the feeling of her puny lowblood warmth to be away from him. 

Equius took a well needed deep breath.

“Nepeta don’t strain yourself, come up here kitten, why don’t we do something else?” He forced out. The little feline deserved nothing but worship and kindness, he knew better than to act on his sick desires.

Nepeta crawled up his body and the pair shared a kiss as Equius gently wiped the mess from her face, the other hand on his bulge, trying to keep it at bay more than anything. Nepeta apologised repeatedly, and Equius repeatedly assured her it was perfectly alright, each converse accompanied with another kiss. 

“How about you lay on your back my dear, we can try something new” Equius suggested, his hand still in her hair. 

Nepeta seemed to quiver “Equius...it won’t fit...I'm too scared” her lip trembled. 

Equius shook his head “I won’t be doing any of that unless you ask me for it okay? Just because we aren’t moirails anymore it doesn’t mean I still can’t keep you safe and happy” he reached over and tapped her nose with his finger, she responded with a relaxed giggle and some adorable blinking. 

They shared another kiss and she fiddled with the end of his slicked back mess of a hairstyle “What are you gonna do then?” She whispered in tease.

Equius cleared his throat. This was one of those times where Nepeta wanted Equius to use some colourful language of which he was unfamiliar, he could tell by the gently encouraging expression on her face. Equius didn’t see the point in verbal instructions or a briefing beforehand, it didn’t appeal to him, but he knew from experience of when he managed to get it right that watching Nepeta squirm and kick and mewl without him even touching her was worth the vulgar words he had to push himself to use. 

“I'm going to lay you down and open up those little legs of yours...” Equius stroked down her back as she settled to sit in his lap. “And then I’m going to kiss your tummy, all the way down until-“ he swallowed to prepare himself a little “Until I get to taste my pretty kittens hot pussy..” 

Nepeta nuzzled into his chest affectionately and hummed at his words with a smile on her lips, her narrow hips moving against his own. Equius cringed at himself for that. He lifted Nepeta by her hips and laid her body down on the exercise mat, she wouldn’t settle, legs and hands in a fidget towards Equius. He made light work of taking off her trousers although he did rip a seam or two trying to wrangle them off her skinny kicking legs. Nepeta’s body was gorgeous, tiny waist around a flat stomach that showed the faint shadows of the muscles underneath. You had to be tough to survive in a world like this full of discrimination and blood wars and highbloods who were so much more dangerous than Equius, as well as elite mutants with their abilities and cunning nature. Nepeta was a short little innocent girl, she fought hard to stay in fighting shape because she knew she had to. Equius held her boney hips and licked her stomach with his cold wet tongue, Nepeta flinched and gasped softly. She tasted like warmth and love and fond memories. He stroked the fuzz between her hips slowly and kissed down her body, he stopped as his tongue pressed over her clit, looking up at her to watch his lover's reaction. She squealed and spread her legs more, her hips jutting up.   
Equius couldn’t help himself, he slid his tongue down slowly, feeling the bumps and shape of her skin until the taste of her warm nook and the natural slippery accompaniment met his taste buds. He groaned happily, trying to ignore the sweat dripping down his forehead. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and forgot what he was doing, just letting himself enjoy the taste and the feel of Nepeta's open legs. It didn’t last long, Nepeta mewled, her slim thighs closing around Equius’ head and her little fingers holding onto his horns. 

“Aaah~! Equius!” She panted. So sensitive, so fragile.   
Equius mumbled compliments into her body, his skilled tongue pressing and licking at the taste he was slowly growing familiar to. He felt her body quiver and squirm in his hands and under his mouth, it made him feel powerful, this little lowblood all to himself. 

The noises coming from Nepeta were simply beautiful, she was making these light little airy gasps and moans. Equius did his best to soothe the ache he felt in his own crotch by letting his muscle rub itself on the edge of the exercise mat. His actions continued as he held her body, ethereal and slender in his rough calloused hands, until he felt a strong throb under his tongue where her clit was. 

“Equius!” Nepeta called his name again, music to the highblood’s ears. 

He felt her hips trying to buck up but he held her down easily. His tongue played with the heart of her pleasure while just below it her body leaked velvety liquid. Nepeta's legs tightened around him and her body tensed, Equius felt his sweaty hair being pulled and his bulge pulsating at the sight. Nepeta's body curled, her voice strained and called out as she orgasmed, her claws gripping the mat underneath her. Equius slowly pulled away and slid his hand on to her stomach to ease her panting. His darling little kitten was blissed out in front of him. She was perfect, so perfect. Equius scooped her up, sitting her tired and sleepy body in his lap. 

She looked up at him with dewy green eyes, blinked a few times then nuzzled close to his body with a satisfied purr. 

Equius laid his weight back on the wall, a smile on his face and an ache in his pants. He didn’t mind, his sweetheart was happy and that’s all the mattered to him.


End file.
